Knowing both sides
by hardyyun
Summary: These two together are just adorable! Barry sees the ugly side of Wilson and they struggle a bit.. Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows
1. Chapter 1

How did the first guy he fell for turn out to be such a bad guy? Why does he always seem to get himself in terrible situations? Barry sat on his bed kicking himself for falling for the wrong guy. When had he even started liking men? Yet the man in question stuck on his mind and Barry couldn't get him out of his mind.

He had seen the terrible things Wilson had done and yet… the part of the man he actually knew was so kind and sweet and loving. He was gentle and that was how Barry knew him. He was sure Wilson was a good man, but then he saw him murder that guy. How was he going to deal with this? Barry had no idea, but he knew he still had strong feelings for the man. Too tired to think any longer Barry fell asleep.

Wilson's POV

Crap crap crap. How was I supposed to fix this? He wasn't supposed to know about that side of me. I hadn't meant for him to see me. He was too fast for me to catch up to him. I figured he went to his house which was further than I could travel to tonight. I had just gotten him to love me and now… I ruined it.

If I lost him I don't know what I would do. I had to ask like 20 times just to get him to say yes to that first date. He was worth all the work and time, but what if he doesn't want me anymore? I knew it would happen if he knew, but I fear I made it worse by not telling him in the first place. I finally got to my house and I walked slowly to my room. I was more than shocked to see Barry sitting there staring at my painting on the wall.

Barry - "I don't know how to feel about … what I saw"

I stepped forward "Please let me explain"

Barry - "I don't want an explanation… I"

"Please Barry" I said as he came closer to me. I took his hand in mine as he spoke

Barry - "I need time to digest this, but I came by because I still love you"

I was happy to hear that, I didn't want to lose him. He kissed me after that, but I had a dropping feeling I would lose him anyway.

Wilson - "I love you Barry. Will you stay? Here with me? Tonight?" I ask slowly. I needed to feel him beside me. I wasn't sure if I would be able to after he thought about it.

Barry - "of course"

He took his shoes off before sliding into me bed. I followed him and cuddled up next to him. He held my hand and we laid there in silence. Soon we fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and he was still beside me. I pulled him into my arms happy that he hadn't disappeared. "Morning" He murmured as he scooted closer to me. "Your warm" he said as he pulled the blanket further on his body. I kissed his cheek before getting out of the bed. "Nooo!" he moaned "Come back you're warm."

I laugh as I move back up against him "I was going to make breakfast." He is silent for a minute as he contemplates warmth or food. "Okay fine" he mumbled as he gets out of bed. I grab him and hold his hand as we walk to the kitchen. He wraps his arms around me from behind as I cook. Instead of eating at the table like I normally do Barry sat on the counter with me settled between his legs as he fed me and himself. After we were done I had to ask "Where are we in this relationship?"

Barry smiled and kissed me softly before pulling away and saying "I don't know, but I love you and spending the night was… I wanna do it again." I wrap me arms around him and lay my head against his chest as he held me there. "Tonight?" I ask. Barry laughs and I love It because I can feel it in his chest. "Of course" he says. Which is good because I get to have him the whole day now.


	2. Chapter 2

Or so he thought. Wilson had already run things through his mind of what he wanted to do while Barry was there, but all of that was shattered when Barry said "I have to head back to Starlabs though". Barry could see Wilson's face fall a bit. Barry gave a half smile before kissing him on the forehead "you'll barely notice I'm gone. I just need to check in." Before Wilson had time to argue, Barry was gone.

The thing was...Wilson did notice he was gone. He always felt it when Barry wasn't around. It felt like a black hole had opened up inside. It was an achy feeling. He truly hated to miss him. He didn't feel up to deal with any of the things he should deal with, so he turned and loaded the washer with the few things he had used to cook with. After that he headed to take a shower. He had just gotten the water to the perfect temperature when he felt a new addition to his shower. His head buzzed with happiness as the black hole vanished for the moment.

When he turned he was met with a kiss that sent chills through his body. He knew it was such an odd thing for one such as himself to be brought to this feeling by a single person. He didn't much care though. So what if he had a weakness? Love was hard enough to find. To him Barry was worth the possible danger. He kissed him back and jumped when he felt a hand slide down to his now hard penis. He moaned in the kiss as Barry brought him to climax.

He never took long with him. After he finished his release Wilson moved out of Barry's way. Barry washed his hair as if he hadn't just done anything. Wilson watched him as he soaped up his body. He felt himself get hard again... he found himself wanting to be inside Barry. The two had done just about everything except for that. Berry had no problems with getting on his knees for Wilson, but that seemed to be as far as he'd go for now.

Wilson was focused on Barry's ass, but was just as happy when Barry turned; looks like he wasn't the only one hard. He looked up at Barry's face. He was biting his lip. Wilson knew what he wanted. He wrapped his hand around Barry and began to return the favor.

Barry was leaning against the wall and was moaning loudly as Wilson stroked him. Barry was always loud and was never ashamed. He thought that if he was enjoying something enough to make noise then he should. And he always did, and Wilson always loved it. It wasn't much longer until Barry had reached his climax.


End file.
